


It’s a Cat! It’s a Dragon! It’s a...Virgil?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Double Life (kinda), Gen, He just is, Im tired, amnesia (kinda), fight me, slightly unsymp!lights, they don’t mean to be, virgil is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry to disappoint but I do not plan to continue this story!Virgil was the embodiment of Thomas’ anxiety. Unsurprisingly, Virgil had anxiety of his own. When his anxiety got really bad, Virgil would, well, from what he could tell, turn into a cat-dragon hybrid thing.Here’s the kicker, though. Whenever he transformed, he wouldn’t remember a thing until he transformed back. At seemingly random times. Virgil had just been content to wait out these...episodes in his room, far away from any side who would see him.But his other self must have found a way to escape the room, because when he came out one morning, Patton was beaming at the table, chatting with Roman about the cutest little animal they had seen last night.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, DRLAMP
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133
Collections: Orphaned account a/e





	It’s a Cat! It’s a Dragon! It’s a...Virgil?

**Author's Note:**

> So Charlie’s like a black cat with purple mini dragon wings and just imagine she can see in human colors okay I’m tired

He was going to transform soon. He could feel it.

Really, he wasn’t sure why or how, seeing as the movie night had just begun, and everyone was chatting comfortably over it. 

But anxiety didn’t really care about that-well, at least his own didn’t. 

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Virgil announced, standing up.

“Is everything alright, kiddo?” Patton asked, looking a little alarmed.

“Fine, Dad. Just tired.” 

“Night, Dark Prince.” Roman said from the floor, his legs kicking while his eyes were glued to the screen.

Virgil casually sprinted out of the room, barely making it to his own room before his body shook. He blinked his eyes heavily, trying to force himself into staying the same. It was obvious that he would inevitably lose the struggle, but he would try nonetheless.

_Stay Virgil stay Virgil stay Virgil stay-_

Charlie opened her eyes, looking around the room. 

She shuddered, the human nerves coursing through her skin. The human was always scared. He had gotten too scared again, and she took over.

Lazily, Charlie stretched out, flexing the form that she had gotten to wear less and less. Her wings started beating, and she flew up to the bed. 

Human’s room looked the same. Purple, dark. Filled with shadows and spiderwebs. A black door that was firmly-

Open. The door was open. 

Barley, but that crack was all she needed to squeeze through. This was her chance! Escape the room! Not that she minded it here, oh no, Human was very nice and had a bed for her, but it didn’t mean that Charlie wanted to be stuck in it forever! 

She hopped off the bed with a plop, and trotted over to it. She could feel the human’s apprehension, but nothing outside the room could be that scary. Human went out there all the time, and nothing bad happened to him!

She nudged the door open with her face, her yellow eyes widening in excitement. 

Charlie found herself in a hallway. It had three other doors, each its own color: red, dark blue, and light blue. Carefully, she trotted down the hallway, drawn into the next room by voices.

In the room, to her shock, were three more Humans! Charlie walked over to them, wanting to purr but unsure of whether or not they were friendly. Human (well, her human) was even more tense, so although her first instinct was to trot up friendly, she also wanted to attack.

“Guys-Do you see that too?” One of the humans asked. The others looked at him, then to where he was pointing. 

“Is that...a dragon cat?” One asked. Charlie backed up, growling. They seemed to be the same size as Human’s room, but that was still much larger than her. 

“Hey, little guy, it’s okay,” The one in blue cooed, slowly scooting off of the couch. “You don’t have to be scared.”

Charlie slowly crept forward, drawn by the blue human’s kind voice. She looked up at him and mewed, and although staying a good deal of distance away, came a little closer.

Human kept her back, stubbornly refusing to let her smell his hand. She sat down, her wings flapping a little as the blue human kept cooing.

“Patton, I’m not sure if-“

“Shush, Logan,” the blue human-Patton? Said. “Let it come to us.”

Suddenly, she felt herself getting lifted off the ground, a pair of hands around her chest. She yowled and hissed, twisting around to get her claws on the offender.

“AH! Wow, okay, kitten.” A voice shouted as she dropped to the ground.

“Roman!” Blue human said. “Don’t pick her up like that!”

“Sorry, Padre, I just-wait, kitten!” The voice behind her called as Charlie sprinted under the couch. Her human was shaking heavily, and both of their hearts were racing. 

There were some harsh whispers, and then a pair of eyes peeked at her. “Hey, it’s okay. Roman didn’t mean to scare you, you can come out.”

Charlie felt Human shiver severely, and decided that going back out to the other humans was a very bad idea.

Eventually, the feet of the human’s disappeared as they settled down on the couch. Charlie could hear voices from the humans, but there were also voices coming from the box in front of the couch, something that interested her greatly. 

Time passed, and eventually the whispers of the Humans dissipated, and even the magic box stopped talking and just started to play music. Charlie decided that now was a good as time as any, and streaked back to the hallway with the doors, using the crack once more to climb into the Human’s room where she lay down in his bed. 

Her Human was calm now, and the heartbeat had returned to normal. 

She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Virgil opened his eyes, grateful to see that he was still in his room. Hopefully, the dragoncat hadn’t caused too much trouble, or, god forbid, get seen by another side.

This last ‘dream’ had been more stressful than usual, and he wondered why. Didn’t really matter, he guessed, since he would inevitably change again whenever he got too anxious. 

Slipping on his hoodie, he went to breakfast, catching the end of a sentence.

“-ust so cute!”

“Yes, some would call that creature adorable. I do wonder where it went, however.”

“I’m sure we’ll see it again, though! Oh, hey Virgil!”

“Hey, Pat. What creature?”

“Some sort of halfdragon, halfcat! It was really cute-and totally your aesthetic.”

_Halfdragon halfcat. His style. Halfdragon halfcat._

~~Tell them, idiot! Before they get attached!~~

“I just hope it’s okay.”

“Sure it is.” Virgil said, a little grouchy. “Just peachy.”

Roman and Patton kept chatting about the creature. He wanted to tell them, but he just couldn’t make himself. 

All he could think about was how royal he fucked up this time.


End file.
